del pasado, al presente
by kotydecullen
Summary: edward y rosalie son hermanos, al igual que bella y emmett,ed y quiere a bella y rose a emmett,pero ninguno sabe,que pasa cuando lleguen alice y jasper hale y surga un mal entendido?mal sumary! los personajes son de la saga crepusculo,la trama es mia!


Los personajes no me pertenecen , solo la trama es mia

* * *

p.o.v Edward

Bella, Emmett, rose y yo estábamos sentados en la plaza, que queda a dos cuadras de nuestras casas, ya que somos vecinos.

Cuando un vehiculo queda parado enfrente nuestro, era un porche amarillo, de allí se bajaron una chica menudita, y un chico rubio que se queda abriendo el capo del auto.

La chica viene hacia nosotros con un caminar mas parecido a una danza.

Hola soy Alice hale- dice ella-me podrían decir si hay alguna gomería cerca?

El chico rubio que ahora estaba al lado de Alice dice:

Soy Jasper hale y acabo de averiguar que no se nada de autos!-dice el chico riéndose.

Alice río.

Rose, sabe de autos-dije yo

Siguieren le hecho una ojeada- respondió ella.

Emmett puedes sostener el capo del auto-pregunto rose

Emmett no contesto, lo mire y estaba mirando a Alice de manera ¿dulce?

EMMETT- chillo Rosalie.

¿Qué?-pregunto Emmett-que quieres Rosalie.

OH no Emmett nunca llama a Rosalie por su nombre completo.

Ash-bufo Rosalie- Edward me acompañas? Me pregunto

Yo mire a bella y ella estaba mirando a Jasper con ¿ternura?¿que les pasa a estos dos?

Me fui con rose solo le faltaba agua al radiador!(n/a soy terrible con el tema de los autos)

Jazz vamos a comprar una botella de agua-le dijo Alice, el asintió

Ya venimos-dijo ella y se fueron para el kiosco de la esquina

Edward averigua que pasa por la cabecita de em y yo por la de bella!-me dijo rose

Yo asentí y me fui para donde quedaron Emmett y bella

p.o.v EMMET-

bella puedes venir?-le pregunto rose a bella

ella se fue y vino Edward.

Emmett límpiate la baba!-me dijo Edward

Baba ¿que baba?

Que dices hermano?-le pregunte

Hay Emmett no te hagas estabas babeando por Alice-me dijo, pegue una risotada

Que? Como le haría eso a rose-le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Rose? Que hay con rose?-me pregunto.

Lo mismo que tu con mi hermana-le dije

Entonces porque le mirabas tanto?-me pregunto

Es que se parecen a unos amigos que teníamos bella y yo.

OH-fue su respuesta.

P.O.V BELLA

Bella que hay con ese tal Jasper? me pregunto hay rose siempre tan directa.

Nada rose porque? le pregunte sorprendida.

Hay bella no le haga s eso a mi hermano!-me dijo

Hacerle que?

Que cosa?-le pregunte.

Bella te diré algo pero no le digas que te dije porque me va a matar-me dijo-Edward te quiere! pero el muy idiota no se atreve a decirte, porque cree que tu lo vas a rechazar, pero yo se bella que tu sientes algo por m i hermano al igual que yo con el tuyo.

Que fue lo que hice? La abrase y recordé como habíamos conocido a Jasper y a Alice.

**9 años atrás (todos tenían 9años)**

Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en la vereda de nuestra casa, aburridos y7a que nuestros vecinos se habían ido este fin de semana a visitar a su abuelita.

Hola-nos dice una voz .

Emmett y yo levantamos la cabeza para ver quien era.

Y vimos a dos niños una niña petisita y un niño rubio medio alto sentado en su bicis!.

Hola-dijimos em y yo.

Yo soy Alice y yo soy Jasper-se presentaron

Yo soy bella y el es Emmett.-dije yo.

Porque están tristes?- nos pregunto Jasper

Es que Edward ni rose, nuestros vecinos no están-respondí

Ustedes son hermanos?-pregunto em

Mm, somos hermanos adoptivos, pero somos novios-respondió Alice y se agarraron de las manos.

En ese momento se me vinieron imágenes a la cabeza

Edward agarrandome para que no me caiga, Edward y yo corriendos juntos tomados de la mano, abrazados cuando algo nos asustaba,y me di cuenta que yo amaba a Edward!

Alice, Jasper vamos –le dijo una señora

Ya vamos-dijo Jasper.

Bueno nos vamos, surte con los chicos –nos dijo Alice nos dio un beso en la mejilla

Adiós oso-le dijo a Emmett

Adiós monstruito-le dijo a Alice.

p.o.v ALICE

te lo dije Jasper te dije que los volveríamos a ver-le dije.

Y yo te creí allí-me dijo.

Me acordaba perfectamente….

**9 años atrás..**

Porque les dijiste suerte con los chicos Ali?-me pregunto jazz

Se le nota a la legua que están enamorados!-le dije yo.

Los vamos a volver a ver-le dije yo

Te creo Alice-me dijo.

p.o.v EMMETT

ya estábamos los cuatro esperando que vuelvan Alice y Jasper.

OSO!-chillo al,vino corriendo y me abrazo

Monstruito –le dije yo y la abrase

Bella estaba abrazando a Jasper, luego cambiamos.

Me di cuenta que rose y ed., nos miraban

USP-exclame.

Ellos son Jasper y Alice unos amigos de la infancia , Alice y Jasper rieron.

Ella es rose, mi futura novia-exclame orgulloso, ella se sonrojo pero me guiño un ojo.

Y el es Edward mi futuro cuñado-dije, le guiñe un ojo porque tenia doble sentido.

p.o.v EDWARD.

Esa noche le pediría a bella que fuera mi novia!

P.O.V ALICE. Cinco años después.

Fueron los cincos años mas Felices d mi vida

Bella, rose y yo somos las mejores amigas, em , ed. ,y jazz estudiaron juntos abogacía

Rose se caso hace tres años y tienen un hermoso niño de tres años, llamado Agustín.

Bella se caso hace un año y esta esperando un bebe, no quiere saber que será hasta el parto, ya paso los 9meses

Y yo me caso en una SEMANA! Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Estábamos bella y yo sentadas en el sillón, rose se había ido arriba a cambiar a Agustín.

Es domingo así que los chicos estaban en el comedor jugando WI!.

Entre los seis compramos un apartamento de cuatro pisos.

El primer piso es el garage,el segundo es de rose y em , el tercero de bella y Edward , y el ultimo Mio y jazz.

Ahora estábamos en el de rose, bella me estaba tocando el hombro.

Alice creo que rompí bolsa-me dijo

OH que bien –le dije sin escuchar lo que me había dicho.

QUE? Rompiste bolsa?-chille-EDWARD YA VIENE

En un segundo todos estaba n en donde estábamos.

Alice trae un bolso con las cosas-me dijo ed.,- la cargare hasta el auto.

….

Luego de una hora de esperar en el hospital. Pudimos pasar a ver a bella, al lado de ella estaba Edward y con una hermosa bebe con una m anta rosa.

Como no sabíamos que era compre todos rosado y celeste.

Se llama renesme-dijo bella.

**Fin….**

**Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**Os quiero**

**Koty..**


End file.
